The Light of Two Worlds
by BWANDER
Summary: A novelization of the game Final Fantasy 3/6


**__**

The Light of Two Worlds

by drama81

*Disclaimer: I do not own the series Final Fantasy. I have bought a few of the games, but the rights to the series are not mine. All characters herein are owned by Squaresoft and it's affiliates.

*Author's notes: I thought I'd try something a little different. With this I'm going to try and novelize the game Final Fantasy 6 (3 in America). I will tell you now, I am using the American version's names. Okay, well on with the story now

**__**

Chapter 1: The Girl of Magic

"Mayor, something awful has happened," a soldier said, bursting into the house of the mayor.

The mayor looked at the young man. Weariness had settled over the man's figure, and sweat clung to his forehead. His armor seemed to have been ravaged by something. Instantly the mayor knew what had happened. He dreaded it with all his being. Though the man had not yet spoken of the catastrophe, the mayor knew. Still he had to hear the man out. "Speak up, what has befallen you?" he asked with all the practiced patience he could muster.

"The Empire has moved against Narshe. Even now, they make their way here. My troop spotted them nearly two days ago, in a make shift camp. There were three of them, all in Magitek Armor," the man reported.

"Captain, I will confide in you a secret which I have known for some time now. You are not to tell a soul the information I am about to relinquish to you. If you do, then I will deny it and have you arrested on charges of treason. The town, as you know, would not question me. Do you understand?" the mayor asked.

"Yes sir," the captain answered.

"Good. Now listen closely. I have known this day would come for some time now. The Empire seeks the Esper that has been found in our caves. They will stop at nothing to get it. We must now remove the remaining rock from around the beast and move it to where they will not find it. Unfortunately, if your information is correct, then we may not have that time. I want you to form several squads to face the Empire's soldiers that are on their way now. With the rest of the soldiers, I want you to have them help the miners dig the rest of the Esper out. We will move it to the hills north of Narshe as quickly as possible. Now go quickly," the mayor explained.

The captain knew what the mayor had left unsaid. The squads that would face the Magitek-riders would not survive the ordeal. Such was the fate of those who challenged the Empire. An idea struck the captain. "Sir, I have one request for the plan you have laid out," he said.

"Proceed, what is your idea captain?" the mayor asked.

"We need the Whelk. With its ability to store energy in its shell they would not stand a chance. Its Mega Volt technique will decimate them," the captain suggested.

"Yes that very well could work. You have my approval to use the Whelk," the mayor said.

The captain saluted the mayor and left the house. The mayor, unsettled by the confirmation of his worst fear, went to the library to relax. _Long ago, the War of the Magi reduced the world to a scorched wasteland. That was the last time anyone has heard of magic.-_ the mayor involuntarily shuddered at the thought of magic, _-That was 1,000 years ago, and Iron, Gunpowder, and Steam Engines have all been rediscovered. Yet I have a strong feeling that there are those out there who would enslave the world by reviving that dread force. Can it be that the Empire is going to make the same mistake as was made so long ago?_

~§~

Atop a cliff three figures strolled up. The first looked down from a massive machine. Its claws gleamed in the early morning light. The man at the controls regarded the pitiful village below. "There's the town," he said, coldly.

"Vicks, do you find it hard to believe that an actual Esper has been found there? Of all the places, that small mountain town is host to a creature of such power?" the second man asked, his armor the same as his comrades.

"Wedge, think about it. We were told by the Emporer's right hand man that there is indeed an Esper there. The real question is, is it alive?" Vicks replied.

"Of course it is. Look at the urgency of our orders. If it was not alive do you think that we would be told that time is of the essence?" Wedge asked in return.

"Of course, you are right my friend. What of this woman, though?" Vicks asked, regarding the silent third party member. "She is a sorcerer, why is she with us? I have been told that she wasted fifty of our best soldiers in under three minutes. What is to keep her from slaying us in the same fashion?"

"Relax. She is under the control of the Slave Crown. That single object robs her mind of all concious thought. She will obey any order that is given to her," Wedge said, easing his friend's worries.

"Any order you say?" Vicks asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Yes any order, but before you get sidetracked remember that the mission comes first. After the Esper is secured, then you may have fun with the girl," Wedge said. "Now we shall approach from the East. Head out!"

The order was met with Vicks and the girl snapping to attention and following behind the commander of the mission. Vicks hurried and caught up with Wedge. "I'm not saying that the mission should be compromised. All I'm saying is that there is an opportunity here that we should not pass up. I mean when was the last time you were with a woman?" he asked.

"Vicks, that is none of your business. Now will you shut up and drop it, or do I have to pull rank on your sorry ass?" Wedge shot out at his friend.

"Fine, since you want to be a jerk about this, then I shall wait. Do you think that group of soldiers from a couple days ago survived?" Vicks said.

"If one of them did manage to survive the avalanche, then he was probably claimed by the biting cold of these damned mountains," Wedge answered.

"You're probably right. I was kinda hoping that pitiful town would put up at least a little defense. I always enjoy seeing an enemy's face when they realize that all they have done is in vain. These things make me feel invincible," Vicks said, sadness leaking into his icy voice.

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence. The thundering sound that came from the machines feet as it walked was enough to drive away most creatures. Those few that dared to oppose the mechanical nightmares were quickly reduced to ashes by the girl. Flames sprouted from thin air as the air around those poor creatures was suddenly super heated by a wave from the girls hands, and a few arcane words from her mouth. "So this is why she was given to us to use. Emperor Gestahl must have wanted to test her abilities on the field. Now I see how she was able to destroy those soldiers back at the training grounds," Wedge commented to himself.

Finally, after nearly twelve hours of travel, the gates of the small mountain town of Narshe came into view. As the three soldiers of the Empire came up to the gate Wedge gave the order to stop. "It's quiet, a little too quiet. I think you were right earlier. A soldier may have escaped our little fiasco and made his way back to warn the town. To be safe why don't we put the girl on point. That way anything that attacks will have to go through her first, and then we'll be able to prepare should she fall," he commented.

"Yes, I agree, plus we will be able to see what she is truly made of. Gestahl will reward us when tell him of her abilities," Vicks added.

Wedge nodded and steered his Magitek Armor over to where the girl was, a blank look on her face as always. "You are going to lead us into the town. Should we encounter resistance here, then you are to attack with no mercy. Mercy is for the weak, do you understand," he barked out.

The girl nodded and strode forth. The machine sounded like explosions were raining from it as its footsteps were echoed throughout the mountain town. As she entered the first intersection in the town two guards burst forth. "Halt!" one of the guards commanded before seeing the intruders. "Oh gods! Imperial Magitek Armor. It seems even Narshe is no longer safe from the greedy hands of the Empire. This is not good at all. At least I shall have an honorable death, and with luck maybe one of these mechanized beasts will fall," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

The two guards approached and readied their weapons. Inside the cockpit of the Armor the girl peered down at the two men. Her orders made their way to the front of her mind. _Attack with no mercy_ sang throughout the whole of her mind.

One guard ran at the abomination and struck it with all his might with his hooked sword. The girl who piloted the machine looked down at him. "Enemy sighted," she muttered.

The pendant around her neck seemed to glow before she summoned a weapon. A small port opened on the armor and a barrel appeared. A glass top slid over the open part of the mech as the woman punched in the fire command. Immediately a putrid gas began to emit from the barrel of the gun. It flew over the guards and began to work immediately. The guards let out a scream of terror as their insides started to melt. A ghastly look came over their faces as the gas worked on their exterior as well. It began to melt away the flesh, first making it sag and giving them the appearance of a living dead being. The two guards fell to the ground, dead, as the gas finished them off. Soon only two puddles of a greasy liquid and clothes remained. The three soldiers strode forth as the barrel pulled back in and the port closed.

More guards came and fell to the powerful machines as they made their way to the northern caverns. As they entered a small point of illumination caught Wedge's eye. Upon closer inspection he realized it was magically protected area. No monster would be able to enter the small area where the point of light resided. Deciding that it would do them no good the three moved on. As they came to another cavern they were halted. It seems they had been expected and now the cavern was barred. Vicks stepped forward. "Stand back, I'll take care of this nuisance," he said.

The two other soldiers moved their Armors a few steps back and watched as Vicks barrelled forward. The gate crumbled easily behind the might of the machine. A lone guard appeared from the newly opened cavern. "You shall not have the Esper. You have tried to kill me once, and it failed, I will not allow you any further! Whelk, get them!" the captain yelled.

A loud roar filled the cave as a huge snail like beast lumbered into view. It was snail like in appearance only and quickly proved it by moving to take on the three Magitek Armor clad soldiers. Their briefing from the start of this mission sprung into Vicks' head. "Hold it!" he called out to Wedge.

Wedge looked at Vicks with a slightly confused look on his face. "What is it? This thing is about to attack us," he called back.

"Think back to our briefing. We were warned about a creature that was rumored to eat lightning..." Vicks started.

"...And stores the energy in its shell. Right, I remember. Just keep in mind **do not attack the shell**," Wedge finished.

"Alright, let's take this thing down and show these small town hicks what they face when they keep things from the Empire!" Vicks encouraged.

The three soldiers squared off against the giant beast. A small port opened on the girl's armor and a small tip protruded out. The girl inside locked on to her target and pressed the fire mechanism, her pendant glowing with an eerie light. The small missile flew forth and into the beasts head. A roar escaped from it as the missile exploded. With a pained cry it shrank back into its shell and waited. Vicks looked at Wedge and shrugged his shoulders. The girl, however, had not had enough and locked on again. A crystal embedded in the center of the Armor glowed with a fierce red light. Before either Vicks or Wedge could stop her the girl released a fire beam upon the crystaline hide of the Whelk.

Another cry of pain came from inside the shell as it started to glow. Suddenly it erupted in an electrical storm that struck out at all three soldiers. The girl, being closest to the beast, kneeled down and gasped for breath. The other two stumbled back a few feet before regaining their footing. The two watched as the beast stuck its head out of its shell and prepared to finish off the girl. For whatever reason, be it that they somehow knew the girl had the favor of the emporer, or that they thought the Armor would be irreplaceable to the Empire, or simple anger at being hit with lightning they struck forth. Vicks released a beam of extreme heat, a fire beam to be exact. Wedge, on the other hand, chose to overwhelm its senses by using his sub zero ice beam. The two smashed into the Whelk with only a second between the two. First it was super heated then cooled to a near zero temperature. Before it could cry out at the pain its head exploded with a loud boom.

The three soldiers quickly straightened themselves out then strode forth into the cavern. The captain stood back against the wall and watched as the three entered. Wedge stopped and turned to look at the captain. "Run. Run, and tell everyone of what has happened here. Let everyone know that the Empire cannot be defeated. Tell everyone that you meet that resisting the Empire is futile, but the Empire still can show mercy. Now go, before I change my mind," he ordered.

The terrified man nodded his head slowly and ran out of the cave and back towards town. Back inside the cave the three Armors walked forward and towards the Esper. the lights on their Armors reflected off the ice encasement of the Esper. As the three drew near a sound echoed throughout the cavern. It was a crisp clean sounding ting. It seemed to be eminating from the creature within the ice and sounded a few more times. The girl seemed entranced and moved her Armor closer.

"This is the Esper we've been looking for. Look, the town miners have already freed it from the rock for us. That is less work the Empire to do," Vicks said.

The tinging noise came again and this time the two men were sure it came from the Esper. "What is it? Do you know something? Something that we don't?" Wedge asked the girl.

The girl just stared at the Esper. The Esper began to emit an eerie light that light the whole of the cave. The two men looked around the cavern in amazement. "Just think of how Emporer Gestahl will reward us when we bring him the news of this," Vicks said, greed filling his voice.

"That creature is frozen. There is no way it can be doing this. Now where the hell is that light coming from?" Wedge asked before pain exploded from within him. "Uwaaaaaa!"

The cry escaped his lips before him and his armor disappeared into thin air, the cry disappearing as well. Vicks looked around confused. "Wedge? Where are you?" he asked as pain began to explode inside him. "W...What's happening?!" he cried before disappearing himself.

The girl forced her armor to take a few steps back and looked at Esper again. A blue flame seemed to flare up around the girl and the Esper at the same time. A look of surprise came over the girl's face. Here she was seeming to be on fire, yet the flames did not burn her. Electricity flared up between the two beings just before the Armor exploded. Unknown to either being a man had been watching from the back of the cave. The old man walked forwards and picked up the girl once she fell unconcious and the flames died down. He cradled her close and hurried to his house. He knew the guards would be there quickly to grab anyone there and sieze the Empire's Armors.

He locked the door to his house as he entered and laid the girl on his bed. Her green hair splayed out on the pillow. The man noticed something glittering on the girl's forehead and bent down to investigate. A small crown had been placed on her head and the man quickly realized what it truly was. He removed it and went to place it away for the time being. He heard a groan coming from the direction of his bed and turned to look. The girl had gotten out of the bed and was looking around confused by where she was. She spotted the old man and opened her mouth to speak. "Where am I? More importantly who am I?" she asked.

"Woah, and I only just removed the crown," he muttered. 

She seemed to stumble and knelt down to the ground. She brought her hand up to her forehead. "Head...hurts..." she whispered.

"Take it easy," he commanded.

The girl seemed to look up in surprise at the man. Confusion played around in her eyes. The man looked at her and brought forth the crown. "This is a Slave Crown. Whoever those men were that you were with had complete control over you while you wore it," he explained.

The girl looked at the man then closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them again. The old man absently noted that they were a light blue color. _The color of the sky on a perfect day_ he thought. "It'll all come back to you...in time, that is. You shouldn't worry too much," he said soothingly.

One thought permeated through the confusion that was her mind. _A mysterious young woman controlled by the Empire, and born with the gift of magic._

~§~

"Her name is Terra"

~§~

"My name......is...Terra," the girl said, proud of herself.

The man looked at her in astonishment. "Impressive! I've never heard of anyone recovering this fast...!" he said.

~§~

Outside the man's house a few dogs and soldiers came running up, the dogs barking up a storm. "This is the house," one of the guards called.

The guard walked up and began beating on the door. "Open up, we know she's in there. Give up the girl and the Empire's Magitek Armor and you shall not be harmed," he called out.

~§~

The man quickly ran to check on his door. It held fast, but would not for much longer. Outside the voices of the guards could be heard. "Open this door! We want that girl! She's an officer of the Empire!" one of them called out.

Terra, the girl in question, looked on in confusion. "Empire? Magitek Armor? What are they talking about?" she asked.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. I have to get you out of here," the man said, looking around.

He quickly spotted the back door and thought to take a chance. "Quickly this way," he said, running to the door.

She followed him to the door way and looked at him, wondering what he wanted from her. "Make your way out, through the mines. I'll stall them here as long as possible. May Stray shine luck on you," he said, opening the door.

She nodded and took off out the door. As she ran she stopped and saw some guards gathering on the ground. One of them looked at her and shouted, "There she is. Up there, quickly to the mines."

Terra, fear sweeping through her mind, took off and ran across the bridge. She ran into the cavern at the end. She ran as though her life depended on it, and though she truly didn't know it, it did. As she got to the door that led down a set of stairs and to a lower level she heard voices coming up. "Quickly she has to be this way. There, I see her, quickly before she runs away," a guard said.

Terra backed away from the doorway and started to head in a direction when she caught sight of another guard. She turned to double back the way she came and saw more guards pouring in. Terrified, she ran to the corner of the room. A loud crack sounded throughout the cave before the floor beneath Terra gave out. A scream escaped her lips as she fell. She landed a very rough landing. Terra stood up, unsure of her legs. They quickly gave back out, as darkness closed in on her. She fell to the ground unconcious and began to dream.

~§~

Fear radiated from her being as she struggled against the restraints placed on the chair. Giggling could be heard from behind her. She would have tried to turn her head, except she knew who would be there. The giggling slowly turned into a maddening laugh. "Struggle all you wish, it will not get you anywhere..." a man began before erupting into insane laughter again.

After a moment the man's laughter calmed down and he moved to look at her. Fear was written all over her face, but she could not hide that fear. She knew the man before her was insane, yet no one challenged him and he only reported to one other person. "My sweet little magic user...with this Slave Crown in place you will be mine. I will practicaly OWN you. Now to place it upon your lovely head," he said before situating it upon her forehead.

Once more the man erupted in laughter, only this time the laughter was far more sinister. "You shall bring all my dreams to fruition," he said between laughs.

~§~

The scene shifted to one where fire was everywhere. Before her stood a few soldiers. The fire leapt forth, threatening to burn her, yet she did not fear it. Fearing the flames were not in her orders. Her orders were to destroy anyone in front of her. She pressed a button on her Armor. A beam of intense heat burst forth and swept through the ranks of the soldiers in front of her.

Insane laughter came from behind her. The man from before moved his Armor to stand behind her. "That's right, burn everything! Let nothing stand in your way, my pet! Uwee, hee, hee!" he called out.

~§~

The scene shifted again. She stood with others behind a man in elegant robes on a balcony. The man spoke with a rich and carefully practiced voice. "Today we stand on the brink of a major breakthrough! In the next few days we shall bear witness to a phenomenon that has not graced our world in 1,000 years. The mystic force known as magic will return and we will harness its power. It is our destiny, and ours alone, to take this mystic force and use it to lay claim to what is rightfully ours! With this new-found power nothing shall stand in our way!"

The crowds below erupted into cheer at hearing the man's words. The other three people standing with Terra moved forward and stood directly behind the man in the robes. Below you could hear the crowd shouting. "Hurrah!! Long live Emporer Gestahl!!" they cried in unison.

The dream slowly faded away into blackness.

~§~

The back door creaked slightly as it opened. A man with light brown hair strode through. He walked through the house until he met an old man in the front room. The man looked up at him. "Took you long enough. How goes the robbing and plundering trade?" he asked.

The old man knew what he said would fall upon deaf ears. Truth be told it was merely a way for the man to rib the younger man. The man knew him for what he truly was, a treasure hunter and trail-worn traveler, searching for relics from the past. The younger man's face turned to one of anger before settling down. "I prefer the term of treasure hunter, though I say you should call me Locke and that alone," the young man said.

"Hah, what semantic nonsense. What you do is rob ruins of anything that may be of value. You are still a thief. Face the facts m'boy," the old man said.

"There is a huge difference. I deliver what I take to museums and such. The items I find are to be studied and put up for others to see. I don't do it for the money. Anyways, were you the one who sent for me?" Locke said crossly.

"Yes I am. I'm sure you've heard the news already..." the old man began.

"Yeah, there was an Esper found intact here. The Empire came for it, and no one has seen any of the troops sent, except one..." Locke said, beginning a train of thought.

"Well it does seem you are well informed. Here's the deal, there's a girl I want you to meet," the old man said.

"Woah, there is no way. I know what you are up to and I won't have any part of it. I want nothing to do with that imperial Magitek-riding...witch!" Locke nearly yelled.

"The Narshe guard is trailing her even as we speak," the old man said sadly.

"Good, I hope they catch her," Locke spat out.

"Listen to me! This town is not a match for the Empire, and you and I know that. We must join forces with the underground organization the Returners if we are to have a chance at independence. You must get her to understand our dilemma. She is our only hope. That witch, as you put it, was not responsible for her actions. Hell, she didn't even know what it was that she was doing. She was under the control of the Slave Crown," the old man explained.

"That's terrible and everything, but quite frankly I don't care. The Empire corrupts things and if she was alligned with them, then she will get what she deserves," Locke said.

"Don't you get it? She will be killed with no plea in her defense. I'm lucky I wasn't thrown in jail. She is the only hope we have against the Empire. If we don't help her, then I fear the entire world will be lost. If you still have doubts, then trust me. If that won't work I will pay you. Name your price and it shall be paid," the old man offered.

Locke closed his eyes for a moment in thought. He opened them and looked at the old man. "Fine, the price is 5,000 gp. I will help her out of town. From there on she is on her own," he said.

"That's not enough. For that much money, I want you to take her to Figaro. The king there will know what to do with her. Now please hurry," the old man said.

"Now, if you want me to take her to Figaro it will cost you more. 10,000 gp is the minimum price," Locke said.

"And to think you said you weren't a thief. Fine, I agree to your price. Now get your sorry ass in gear and go rescue her," the old man barked out.

Locke gave the man a quick salute and ran out through the back door. He ran inside the cavern that Terra had entered earlier. He made his way to where the hole in the floor was and peered down. He saw her lying at the floor down below. He unwrapped a coil of rope he had with him and tied it to a nearby stalagmite. He lowered himself down until he touched down on the floor. He walked up to the girl and looked down at her. "Geez Cole, the messes you get yourself into are very hazardous to your health," he muttered to himself.

A sound coming from the other end of the room caught his attention. He looked towards the end of the room and saw a Narshe captain standing there. "That woman is under arrest. Now stand aside and no harm will come to you," he ordered out.

Locke looked at the captain, then back at the girl. He turned back to the captain to give him a reply. "Not bloody likely. You'll have to go through me if you want to kill her," he shouted out.

The captain looked at him and smiled. "If that's the way you want it. This town would be glad to the death of an imperial sympathyzer as well as an officer," he said calmly.

The captain ordered out some vomammoths and lobos to take care of Locke and bring Terra to him. Locke looked at the slew of animals and worry came over his face. _I can't take on all these beasts by myself. I've finally gotten into something over my head. Damn, I just hope I go quickly._

"Kupo"

Locke turned quickly to see what had caused the noise. He saw a few small, white creatures come from another connecting cave. The small creatures looked at the girl, then at Locke, then at the creatures. One of the creatures looked up to Locke and opened its mouth to speak. "Kupo," it said.

"Moogles!" Locke exclaimed. "Are you saying you want to help me?"

The moogles all nodded and gathered into three groups. The moogles and Locke strode forth to take on the beasts that lumbered forward. Locke intercepted a lobo that was trying to sneak past all of them. The dog let out a growl at Locke. Locke drew out his dirk and readied himself. The Lobo launched forth and tried to catch the man by surprise. Locke respoded by dodging to the side slicing the underside of the dog. It yelped as it landed. It quickly sought to try and do something about its wound. Locke took the momentary distraction and finished off the animal. _The least I can do is grant it a merciful death. It would have blead to death otherwise and been in pain the whole time. I will not allow that to happen._

The moogles had cleared away the rest of the beasts, a few had cuts and bruises, but came out otherwise fine. Locke made his way towards the captain, who had kept a couple of the lobos at his side. Two moogles walked up and joined Locke as he made his way down to the captain. The captain looked angrily at the group that had killed his creatures. "You are under arrest for killing those beasts. They were property of the Narshe guard. Now surrender your weapons and come peacefully," the captain ordered.

Locke looked at the man with disgust. "You ordered those beasts out to kill us. What we did was in self defense. If anyone should be arrested it is you captain. Now I suggest you leave before you end up hurt yourself. I do not want to have to hurt you, but I will if you force me to," Locke spat out.

The captain glared at Locke and ordered his lobos out. The two moogles who had joined Locke jumped forward and quickly disposed of the beasts. The captain growled and lunged at the moogles. Locke quickly intercepted the captain and engaged the man in battle. "You had your chance captain, now you shall pay for your crimes," Locke said.

The captain lunged forward with his weapon drawn. Locke sidestepped the man and attempted to bring down his own dirk upon the captain. The captain moved his sword upwards and blocked Locke. He twisted his body so he face his adversary. "Nice try, but you face one of Narshe's elite guards," the captain said.

The two pushed each other away and squared up again. The captain tried to lunge at Locke again, but Locke blocked him and elbowed him in his face. The captain stumbled back. He righted himself and pulled a hand away from his face. He saw some blood on his hand. A flash of white caught his eye for a second and his hand launched forward, grabbing the moogle.

The captain raised the moogle up and brought his sword to its neck. Locke stopped and looked on in horror at the captain. "Now you are mine. You see, the difference between me and you is you won't make any sacrifices if you don't have to and I will do what I have to to get the job done," he said.

The moogle struggled in the captain's hands, but could not get free. It called out as best it could. The captain suddenly felt something run into his leg hard. He looked down and saw another moogle there. As he went to strike down the moogle at his feet more came out. They quickly surrounded the captain and caused him to fall. Locke heard a loud scream before the moogles moved away from the now dead captain. A look of pity came over Locke for a moment. He knew the body would soon be gone. He had spotted a few were-rats throughout the caves as he made his way through before. While they were normally docile and very scared of humans, they would quickly come if they could get a meal.

Locke quickly moved back up the cave to Terra's prone form. He picked her up and gave a thanks to the moogles. He quickly navigated his way to the end of the caves. He set Terra down as he moved to a switch embedded in the wall. A few dummy switched had been placed also, that way should anyone ever find it they would be detered. A few of the sitches had been rigged up so that when pulled rocks would fall on the one who pulled it. He carefully selected one of the switches. "This one should be the one," he said before pulling it.

He was rewarded by a large rock moving and daylight pouring into the cavern. He heard a moan coming from the girl he had rescued. "Eh, so you've decided to rejoin the world of the living huh?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Where am I?" she asked in a low whisper.

"You are in the caves of Narshe," Locke answered.

"Did...did you...rescue me?" Terra asked again.

"Yes, but save your thanks for the moogles the next time you see them. They did most of the work," he said, his voice still hinting at disgust and distrust.

"Ugh, I can't remember anything...past or present," she said.

"Don't even try that tactic on me. It won't work," he spat out at the girl.

"What tactic are you talking about? I seriously cannot remember anything. I barely remember that my name is Terra. I don't know how old I am or anything," she said.

Locke's face began to soften at the girls words. _Her words...they sound...truthful. Could it be that she truly doesn't remember? I'll watch her closely. If she makes any move to harm me then I'll handle her._

"You really have amnesia don't you?" he asked, his voice sounding softer as well.

"That's what the old man said. He told me that my memory would return too," she answered.

"It will with time. Until then I will protect you. You have my word on that," he told her.

She looked up at him with an unformed question playing on her face. Locke immediately knew what he said had confused her. "Look, I won't leave your side until your memory returns. Now what I say to you next is very important. Don't forget this entrance. It could be useful to you. Alright?" he said.

Terra nodded and stood up. The two walked out of the cave and made their way away from the town.

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review or email me at drama81@fanfiction.net and let me know. 


End file.
